


GoT Drabbles

by Luthien



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of drabbles featuring Jaime Lannister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GoT Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Just doing some housekeeping. These were responses to prompts on tumblr from months ago. They're true drabbles, so each is exactly 100 words.

_This drabble’s for afterbaedeker, who asked for A Song of Ice and Fire, Jaime and Brienne, and “bridges”. It ended up a bit more Game of Thrones than ASOIF, and it’s an episode tag for 3x04 "And Now His Watch Has Ended"._

_  
_ **Bridges**

The fight on the bridge was meant to be both ending and beginning: the end of Brienne and the beginning of Jaime’s journey back to who he was. Instead it proved to be the end of him, his last fight before they took his sword hand, his _self_ , and the beginning of nothing.

He watches her now, scornful and angry at his failure to be ordinary, _disappointed_ but still not giving up on him, and feels a flicker of… _something_. He dares to wonder if she’s his beginning, not his end. Or, at least, if she’s the bridge in between.

*

_Another ASOIAF drabble. This one was written before the other. Jaime gave me 100 words about Jaime (and about Brienne, but mostly about Jaime), instead of 100 words on the theme of bridges. *sigh*_

**A Man of Honour**

A man of honour. That’s all he’d wanted to be, even before the Mad King took his oath, took him into his Kingsguard – took him from his father, though Jaime failed to realise that until far too late. That’s still all he’d wanted to be, after, when people named him Kingslayer to his face, and whispered Oathbreaker behind his back.

Kingslayer. Brienne calls him that, but he hears “Oathbreaker” every time.

A man of honour. That’s Brienne of Tarth. Too much man for Renly. Too much man for Jaime, too. Too much for all men of lesser honour.

All men.

*


End file.
